AAA (english)
by Naruto elite covenant
Summary: Kushina belongs to one of the best institutions of upper secondary education in the area, nicknamed AAA. And Minato belongs to one of the worst institutions of upper secondary education in the area, nicknamed CCC. How is it that both get to get along? / One shot.


**It is a fic set in the universe of AAA, but with the characters and personalities of Naruto.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto only belongs to Kishimoto. AAA belongs to Fukushima Haruka. The character Hana belongs to Bella Scullw.**

**AAA**

**Single chapter**

It was another sunny day in March, it was school day and Kushina Uzumaki was going to one of the best upper middle schools in the whole city. Locally he is nicknamed his school as AAA. Two streets before arriving, 3 types appear and surround it. Kushina bufa bothers, knows that these are students from one of the worst upper middle schools in the city, locally it is nicknamed to that school as CCC and it is just in the opposite corner of the street that is crossing.

—Hi pretty —says one of them with a lascivious look.

—Look at these moments we are in a good mood, so just give us your money and we'll leave you alone —said another.

Kushina frowned, seriously, thieves?

—I will not give you anything —Kushina said visibly angry.

Kushina Uzumaki is a high school sophomore. She is one of the best students in her school. She is 16 years old, she has a thin aesthetic complexion, she has a long red straight hair that reaches her middle back, her skin is of complexion white, his eyes are gray-violet, although the violet color is more noticeable. Her dress consists of the typical Japanese uniform consisting of a white blouse topped by a short-sleeved sailor-style collar and a navy pleated skirt that reaches 5 fingers above the knee, navy blue stockings and black shoes.

—Look, we just need money so you give it to us for good or for bad —said the boy who had not spoken so far.

I could not believe that they were assaulting it, it was a very populated city, but it was 6 in the morning and on that street there were not many people at that time. She was not willing to give up, she was the president of the student council in her school and in the Konoha school or CCC she was known as "Red hot-blooded habanero" for a very good reason. With an enviable agility I throw a kick in the stomach to one of them, knocking the air out, to another made him lose his balance causing him to fall, the last one grabbed her by the hair and pulled him, he was willing to throw a punch at she was in the face when someone stopped him.

—It is not honorable to attack a woman, much less hit her in a group —said one person without raising his voice, but with a tone that intimidated the subject.

—Minato —said the teenager scared to death.

Kushina was stunned, Minato? I had heard that name a long time ago, but in different circumstances.

—Look, it would be better if they leave and do not catch them again doing this kind of thing, we can be many things, but we are not criminals —said a very displeased Minato.

—Hai —answered the three in unison, already recovered and still quite scared.

Kushina still did not come out of her shock. Minato turned his gaze to her and then to something that was lying on the floor.

—Get out of here! —said Minato. —You, why did you have my pencil? —Minato said to Kushina in a calm voice.

Kushina suddenly plunges into memories of over a year ago. When I was taking the entrance exam.

Flashback

_It was a warm and humid afternoon, a nervous and worried Kushina was in her seat where she was waiting to take her entrance exam at upper middle level. She was worried because she had forgotten her pencil and the exam began in less than 5 minutes, it should not be a problem, but the professor who was going to give the exam was known to be too strict. He did not allow any kind of indiscipline, and from what Kushina had heard he considered it indiscipline not to bring the materials required to perform any activity, in a few words he would not lend him a pencil and would not allow anyone to lend him any pencil. How was I going to take an exam without being able to write ?! And to make matters worse, no one in the classroom seemed to bring an extra pencil. At that moment, a colleague arrived who was also going to take the exam, sat next to him, suddenly noticed the nervousness of his companion, as there were still a few minutes to start the exam came to ask him that he was so nervous._

—_Good Morning, why are you so nervous? __—__the boy asked curiously._

—_I forgot my pencil and nobody has an extra one __—__Kushina said sadly._

_At that moment Minato took an extra pencil out of his pen and gave it to him._

—_This pair of pencils that I have are very special for me, I'll lend you one if you promise to take care of it and deliver it to me when I finish the exam. By the way, I'm Minato __—__I finish showing a smile._

_Kushina at that moment did something that never in her life had done, blushed, and did not make any scandal of happiness._

—_And my name is… __—_a_t that moment a professor enters._

—_Keep quiet, I am Professor Orochimaru and the exam starts from this moment._

_When the term test sent to call Minato, Kushina stayed to wait for him, but after two hours his mother came to pick it up and could not return the pencil to Minato, since then he keeps waiting to find Minato._

End of the flashback

The memories came to Kushina all of a sudden, she had never used that pencil again in her life, Kushina stared at Minato like a fool.

—You lent it to me, the day we did the entrance exam —Kushina said still shocked.

—I'm going to keep it young lady…

—Uzumaki Kushina —said Kushina.

—Namikaze Minato, see you later.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Kushina was at her Uzushio school or AAA school. He was on his break, he could not believe that someone like Minato would end up in Konoha's school, he did not look like a problem boy. He got up with a determined look, he would go to Konoha's school and find out how someone like Minato ended up in a school like that, like his name was Kushina Uzumaki, ¡Dattebane!

—Kushina, what are you thinking about? We have Hana and I have a good time calling you —said one of Kushina's friends.

—Sorry Mikoto, it's nothing important.

—I do not think so, I know that look, where are you going to get in now? —said Hana questioningly.

—You insinuate that I'm going to get in trouble —Kushina said indignantly.

—I only remember that as a child when you put that look it was 1 or 2 weeks of punishment for us —said Hana —for a long time we did not see that look, we even celebrated its disappearance.

—Well for you to see I'm not including them in my plans! —Kushina said raising her voice in an annoyed and amused tone.

—You never included us, and even then we ended up punished —Mikoto finished.

Kushina prepared to resume her study hours and ignore the comments of her friends.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The next day, after her classes, Kushina was at the entrance of the Konoha school with the costume she had bought. In fact, it was just a black wig and bottle glasses, the uniform he wore was old, plus he was wearing casual clothes.

"_Come on Kushina, you can do it_" thought Kushina to encourage herself.

At that time she cursed herself for being known at the Konoha school, it was a simple disguise and would have high chances of cheating the students and teachers of Konoha, if it were not for the fact that at that school she was known, at least, by the nickname of Red hot-blooded habanero. Kushina's plan was simple: to infiltrate the school and know how and why Minato Namikaze was in that school.

He had already infiltrated when he ran into the same fools who tried to rob him in the morning, they were walking through the corridors when they spotted her, apparently they did not recognize her, but they were approaching her.

—Hey you, new girl —said one of them with a mocking voice.

Kushina turned around and started up the stairs with every intention of losing sight of them.

I was already on the second floor of that institution when I noticed something strange, the door to the staircase that led to the roof was open, and that was strange because the students, at least in the schools in the area, were forbidden to go to school. roofs of their schools without the authorization of the professors or of any other corresponding authority.

She remained pensive for a few moments without realizing that the boys she wanted to lose followed her and cornered her.

—Look Maeda, what is not the same girl you almost hit this morning?

Before Kushina had time to react, they punched him in the back of the head, causing him to fall and his vision to become cloudy. She rubbed her head and tried to get up, but one of them immobilized her on the floor with a key, immediately afterwards they proceeded to search her to take away her valuable belongings, these consisted of her money and her cell phone.

—I can not believe that this is all I bring —said one of them visibly frustrated. Because of the inconveniences that happened and given the social status of his victim, they expected a bigger reward.

—Well, but the girl has a good body —Maeda said as she lifted Kushina's skirt and patted her legs.

—Damn bastard —Kushina shouted as her face turned red with shame and anger.

Maeda's response was to grab her by the hair and lift her head.

—Do not you think you're exaggerating? —said one of them knowing what was going to happen next.

Maeda ignored the question of her partner, was about to kick Kushina in the mouth while saying:

—So that you learn to respect idiot!

Kushina closed her eyes expecting what would probably be the strongest blow she has suffered to date.

But the blow never came, instead of that there was a crack of knuckles and a couple of shouts that expressed surprise and fear.

Kushina dared to open her eyes, and could not believe what she was seeing.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Minato Namikaze is a second-year high school student, he is the best student in his school and his knowledge and reasoning skills are far superior, even more than that of most of the best students in schools with the best reputation, he is 17 years old, tall, white complexion, blue eyes and messy blonde hair with a fringe framing both sides of her face. His clothing consists of the typical navy sailor-style military uniform of navy blue, consisting of navy blue pants and coat and a white shirt.

Minato was on the roof with his friends, Hiashi and Fugaku. At that time they were talking about Minato's special pencils.

—So you finally found the pencil that you lost about 2 years ago, I can not believe you're still obsessed with those pencils, you, one of the smartest people I know —Fugaku said mockingly, something very strange in him.

—I still have the scars that you made when I damaged the other pencil —added Hiashi trying to deflect the topic that Fugaku wanted to play.

—You bit him when I warned you not to scratch it! —said Minato exalting himself.

—After all, you never told us why those 2 pencils are so important to you —said Fugaku.

Minato suddenly became pensive. I take out a pair of pencils from a special case that he had hanging around his neck and hidden among his clothes and he stared at them.

Flashback

_A Minato of about 6 years old approaches his grandmother's hospital bed._

—_I'm sorry I can not celebrate your birthday the way it should be, but I still can not leave the hospital __—__said an elderly woman lying on a hospital bed._

—_Granny, does not matter __—__said the boy on the verge of tears._

—_I can still give you a gift, these lapids win them in a very special way 10 years ago, they bring me so many memories, I have taken care of them a lot, they are lucky, now I give them to you __—__said the grandmother, extending a pair of pencils in a case._

—_Time has been kind to these two pieces of wood, can still be used, but remember, these two pieces of wood are lucky and should be used on very special or important occasions._

—_Hai __Grandma __—__said Minato, his face still sad._

—_Let's go, kid __—__said a woman, suddenly entering in the room._

_Minato, reluctantly, left the hospital room, he did not know that this would be the last time he would see his grandmother alive._

End of the flashback

While Minato was lost in his memory and oblivious to what was happening around him:

—-How many times have I told you not to talk about that? If he does not want to tell, his reasons will have, do not you think it? —-Hiashi said quite exalted, very rare in him, who generally remained calm in almost any situation.

—It's a curious thing, the pencil that she brought is better care than the one I keep —said Minato suddenly and nobody in particular.

The two friends stopped arguing and they watched him.

—By the way, when you lent it to her. Why did you do it? And why did you let her keep it that long? —Said Fugaku something confused and curious.

—Well… I lent it because as I remember I did not have anything to write, I also found it quite attractive —said Minato, answering the first question and surprising his Friends, his open too eyes.

He was not a womanizer, had not even met a girlfriend, and had even considered the possibility that he was homosexual.

—And I could not ask for the pencil later because my mother came to pick me, and I could not locate her because she did not give me her name, in fact... I'm partly in this school because of my mother —Minato said, rambling a bit.

—In fact, there goes —said Minato, looking towards the entrance door.

—Your mother? —Hiashi asked, confused.

—No! —Minato shouted —Kushina —he said in a caramellated voice.

—Although I do not understand why she is here and disguised in that way? —he said confused.

Both, Fugaku and Hiashi, remained white and surprised.

—M-Minato, are not yo-you talking about the s-same Kushina that we a-are thinking, the Red hot-blooded habanero, or yes-yes? —Hiashi said quite nervous, barely able to form coherent sentences.

—Kushina? Could not some other woman seem attractive to you? Are you a masochist or something? —Fugaku reproached.

Both knew Kushina very well, she had left both of them a good bruise and taught them that even women who looked more demure and educated had pretty sharp claws, or in this case good fists.

The three friends observed her from a distance entering the building with a ridiculous disguise, even from the roof they could easily recognize her and almost instantly.

The three friends started discussing other topics, several minutes later they heard a scandal coming from the hall next to the stairs.

—What is happening? —asked Fugaku.

—I do not know, but I assure you that Maeda is involved —Hiashi said. —It would be better to ignore him, we do not want to get in trouble —by the time he said that, Minato was already walking in the direction towards the stairs.

Hiashi and Fugaku decided to follow Minato, when the three arrived at the door that led to the stairs they were paralyzed... for a second.

The scene they witnessed was Maeda touch up her, then insulting her and with the intention of literally breaking the mouth of the girl that Minato liked.

Both Maeda's friends and Minato's friends stood still feeling Minato's murderous aura, Maeda's companions had never seen Minato that angry and they did not move any muscle when Minato, at superhuman speed, punched Maeda in the jaw, the punch was so strong that Minato's fists creacked and Maeda's jaw dislocated.

Maeda's friends abandoned him to their and escaped at full speed down the hall, Minato did not chase them, instead he focused his gaze on the redhead who was lying on the floor.

Kushina barely and believed what she was seeing, Minato appeared as a blue prince of those who appear in fairy tales and saved her from a beating that probably would have sent her to the hospital, knocked down and knocked out the teenager in one fell swoop and I scare away the other two with that same action.

Kushina's cheeks were as red as her hair, I also suddenly noted that Minato's cheeks were red, she did not understand why until she realized how she was. She was lying on the floor, her clothes disorderly, they probably did that while they were looking for their valuables at her, and with her skirt raised, showing off her underwear. Immediately Kushina, now with a red face of shame, got up and fixed the best he could in 5 seconds.

—Nice panties, with little pictures of ramen and the whole thing —was what Minato nervously said to break the ice. And Minato's friends move back even further, Kushina showed a face of complete fury, and Minato was so nervous that he did not know what else to say, in fact, he was so nervous that the previous sentence was the first thing that occurred to him.

In the hall there was the sound of a beat again, only this time it was Kushina's fist in Minato's fase.

But Minato did not have time to complain or to remain nervous, he got serious and said:

—You'd better get out of here quickly, the most likely thing is that the director comes for the armed scandal. Leave or you'll get in trouble.

—And what about you? —Kushina asked a bit worried and with a nascent feeling of guilt, if Minato got into trouble it would be his fault.

—I'll fix it, now go! —he said using an authoritative tone, Kushina started the retreat.

—And you —Minato said to all the students who were curious to witness the incident —Red hot-blooded habanero was not here. It's clear! —immediately everyone nodded and they left.

In fact, a prefect and several teachers appeared in the corridor, accompanied by the cowed friends of Maeda just seconds after everyone, including Minato's friends, left.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

—So that's what happened yesterday —Mikoto said with a hand on her forehead and shaking her head slightly in denial.

—Yes, _dattebane_ —said Kushina energetically —and the worst of all was that I did not get to know why Minato ended up in a school like that.

—Perhaps throughout his life he has met many Kushinas —Hana said jokingly.

Kushina looked at her friend badly.

—Calm down Kushina, anyone would say that you care what that kid thinks of you —said Mikoto. As soon as the sentence ended, some mischievous and malignant smiles crossed the faces of Hana and Mikoto, which Kushina did not notice.

—Kushina, Why are you interested in what happens or not with that guy, Minato? —asked Mikoto.

Kushina did not know what to answer.

—It will not be that you, Kushina Uzumaki, are in love with this Minato —Hana asked this time.

—No, it's nothing like that, it's just that thanks to him I'm in Uzushio's school, and not in a school of bad reputation, it's just that —Kushina said, trying to convince herself more than her friends —you can not fall in love with someone you don't know.

—¡Aja! —Kushina's friends said at the same time. Kushina had never had a formal boyfriend, and it's not because she was ugly, she was very pretty. The real problem was his attitude, all the males who were interested in having a relationship with the redhead were chased away by Kushina's way of being so particular.

Mikoto and Hana wonder if also Minato, who from what they understood of the story of Kushina liked her, will have been scared away by the attitude of the redhead; that is, you help someone not to be hit, and consequently this person gives you a punch in the face in a few seconds, and Kushina's punches are not anything.

Suddenly the sound of Mikoto's cell phone takes the three friends from their musings.

—Who's calling you Mikoto? —Kushina asked.

—You, apparently —Mikoto said, leaving her two friends confused.

Mikoto answers the cell phone:

—Hello —.

—Yes —Mikoto said through his cell phone.

At this point in the conversation a mischievous smile appears on his face.

—Of course gallant —said Mikoto stinging the curiosity to the two friends.

—It's for you —she said, handing the cell phone to a confused redhead.

—Hello —says Kushina with caution.

—_Good morning Kushina —he hears from the other side._

—Minato —Kushina says as she walks away from her two friends.

—_Recover your stolen cell phone, if you want to get it back you have to find me at two o'clock at the exit of your school —he said as if it were the most normal thing in the world._

—What are you planning? —Kushina asked suspiciously.

—_The truth was planning to ask you for an appointment._

—An appointment?! —shouts Kushina quite impressed, causing the curiosity of her two friends.

—_That is a yes? —asked Minato._

—Yes, but… —she heard that hung the phone on the other side.

—What happened?! —asked Hana and Mikoto at the same time.

—I have a date —Kushina said automatically, not overcoming the impression of the moment. While Hana and Mikoto shrieked with emotion.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

—Minato, please, think about it —Fugaku said.

—I thought about it —Minato said in a calm voice.

—Then think again —Hiashi said this time.

—They could retire, she'll come at any moment —said Minato, already fed up with the attitude of his friends.

They went to hide behind a nearby tree while watching Kushina arrive, in the distance they watched how they talked and then they just went together, walking side by side.

—So you're spying on them, eh —said a voice that came from behind him.

When they turned they saw both Mikoto and Hana.

—Yes, some problem —Hiashi said, trying to sound rude.

—Yes, we also want to spy on they —Hana said, imitating Hiashi.

So the four prepared to follow the couple secretly.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Kushina's friends could not believe that there was anyone who could get so far with Kushina on a date, Minato had already received three bumps and two outcrops of his bipolar behavior, but even so he had not given an excuse to leave, in fact, even he seemed to be enjoying the date.

—I can't believe that Kushina finally found her soulmate —Mikoto shrieked excitedly.

—And I can not believe that the girl that Minato fall in love with was the red hot-blooded —Fugaku said neutrally.

—So you already knew that "aspect" of our friend —said Mikoto.

—Of course yes, it was us who have that nickname to her friend because of the beating she gave us —Fugaku answered.

Then Mikoto started laughing.

Meanwhile in the date of Minato and Kushina:

—Wow, that's why your pencils are special. What if what your grandmother said about them is true? They bring you good luck? —Kushina asked curiously.

Minato stared at Kushina and replied: -yes. Then they started laughing.

Minato thought that to be his first date everything was going great. While Kushina did not remember having a better date than this one, maybe this time she would not end up crying and locked in the bathroom with a lot of boats of instant ramen.

—What happened to the idiot? —Kushina asked.

—Who? Maeda? He was expelled, and I think he was sent to a military college —Minato replied.

—I hope you has not got into any trouble —Kushina said in a serious voice.

—Don't make that face, they did not give me the "great punishment". As I told you, I'll be leaving school late for the rest of the year, but other than that, there's no problem —Minato said.

—Nor were there problems with your family? —Kushina asked a little happier.

—The only family I have left is my mother, and we do not coexist very well —Minato answered seriously.

—Better take me home, I did not say I was going to be late and they should be worried about me —Kushina said, changing the subject.

So both ended the first of what they expected were several romantic date, and perhaps a future courtship.

—We should also go —Hiashi said.

—We will continue spying on Kushina in your romantic dates, will we have your presence in the following dates? —asked Hana.

—Of course, we would never leave Minato alone with that tomboy —Hiashi replied, sending a smile to Hana.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

—Well, we're here —Minato said.

—Yes, and you'd better leave before my father notices your presence —Kushina said.

—Take that —said Minato, giving him his cell phone number written on a piece of paper that Kushina grabbed —it's not fair that only I know your phone number.

—You still have not told me how you got my cell phone back —Kushina said mischievously.

—I'll tell you at our next romantic date, do you agree, Kushina? —Minato said, leaving the redhead intrigued.

—I think it's perfect —she said.

The end


End file.
